islandside_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pikachu
Pikachu (ピカチュウ Pikachuu) is an Electric-type Pokémon, which was introduced in Generation I. Pikachu is renowned for being the most well-known and recognizable Pokémon. Over the years, Pikachu has become so popular that it serves as the Pokémon franchise mascot. It is the Version Mascot for the game Pokémon Yellow. It is also well known from the anime, where Ash Ketchum, the protagonist, owns a Pikachu. It evolves from Pichu when leveled up with high friendship and evolves into Raichu when exposed to a Thunder Stone. When in Alola, it evolves into its Alolan Forme. Personality Pikachu is Ash's best friend. Pikachu has always been there for Ash and also takes a leadership position for the team. He is curious, smart and friendly, but shares Ash's fondness for battling. One of his most noticeable features is his determination and unwillingness to give up whenever a situation gets tough. He is shown to be responsible with younger Pokémon, particularly Misty's Togepi, who he is often forced to shepherd out of danger by putting himself in it. Although stubborn at times, he obeys Ash's commands in battle and rarely leaves his side. He is also a constant target for Team Rocket. They try to capture him, but on the few occasions that they do, their plans are always thwarted by Ash and his friends. Even after getting out of their traps, avoiding capture, or that he wasn't part of their schemes, Pikachu also thwarts his enemies by attacking or getting rid of them using his Electric-type attacks, like his signature attack, Thunderbolt. He is very swift in battles as well. He can also imitate some Pokémon by making their face shapes. Voice Actors *Coocity Trivia *Pikachu is the only starter in the canon RPG games that deviates from the usual Grass, Fire, and Water-typings. *Pikachu is the only Pokémon to have appeared in every episode, special, and movie in the series in some shape or form. *Though Pikachu isn't in the Unova Pokédex, an image of it can be found in a building in Castelia City before the National Pokédex is obtained, as well as on a billboard above the Castelia City Pokémon Center. There are also several Pikachu shaped hedges in Striaton City. Also, there is a giant Pikachu float next to the Nimbasa City Gym. *In the game Pokémon Battle Revolution, Pikachu can use the HMs Surf and Fly. *Starting from Pokémon X and Y, Ikue Ōtani provides the voice of Pikachu in the place of a cry. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, there are three variations of Pikachu. One has a headband similar to Brendan's hat, one has a hat similar to Ash's hat and another has goggles. *Pikachu has appeared on more merchandise than any other Pokémon, including the limited edition N64, Game Boy Color, DS and 3DS consoles. *In the 2011 Guinness World Records Book: Gamers Edition, Pikachu placed 20th in the "Top 50 VideoGame Characters of All Time." *Pikachu is the Japanese mascot for the 2014 FIFA World Cup. *It is the first Pokémon in Pokédex order to have a baby form. *Pikachu and Meowth have inverse Pokédex numbers, 25 and 52. Coincidently, they are based on a cat and a rodent. Even more coincidently, Ash's Pikachu and Team Rocket's Meowth are rivals. (Ash and co. usually thwarting Team Rocket's various crazy schemes) *Having a Pikachu hold a Light Ball will double its Special Attack and Attack stats. *Though not the first Pokémon created, Pikachu was the first Electric-type Pokémon created, conceived after the type was suggested to Sugimori and designed around the concept of electricity and the common symbol for lightning. *Pikachu is one of Veronica Taylor's favourite Pokémon. *A protein is named after Pikachu, the name of the protein is "pikachurin". *Pikachu is one of the 16 Pokémon to be made into a puppet in Japan. *A 2002 Carl's Jr toy features Pikachu playing the saxophone. *There are two Pikachu-centric spin off games, Hey You, Pikachu! (N64) and Detective Pikachu (3DS). *Pikachu was originally set to have a third evolution named Goruchu. Category:Characters